But Who is She Really?
by Holden-Thinks-You're-A-Phony
Summary: Hotch meets a girl and falls in love. But the case the team is working on is deadly and Hotch's new girl is more connected to it then he ever imagined. Please review! HotchxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hotch was fairly certain his day couldn't get any worse. It was late and he was in a hotel in New York City, the lobby to be exact. The team was currently working on a string of murders, all men, in their thirties and forties. All stabbed and strangled in their hotel rooms. They'd been in New York for three days and weren't even close to catching the unsub. Today had been a bad day from the moment Hotch had woken up. From spilling coffee on his favorite suit, to interviewing a douchebag suspect, whom Hotch had accidently insulted and mad the suspect so angry he'd punched Hotch in the face which resulted in a black eye on Hotch's part, Hotch wanted nothing more than to go back home to D.C. The suspect had been an ass, sure, but was definitely not the unsub.

Finally after a long day, all Hotch had wanted to do was go straight to sleep, but that was out of the question because the people who were staying in the room next to his were holding a noisy party. Hotch had knocked on the door to try and get the damn people to shut up, maybe show them his badge and scare them into being quiet, but they hadn't even answered. He'd been to the front desk to complain, but the manager was handling some fiasco with broken toilets and was evidently too distracted to bother to help him. Hotch had given up all hope of ever going to sleep, so he'd brought a book down to the lobby and was sitting on a squashy arm chair reading it.

"That's quite the shiner." Said a friendly voice. Hotch looked up. A pretty woman with blonde hair and green eyes was looking down at him. Hotch self-consciously rubbed his black eye.

"Sorry." She said. "That probably sounded pretty rude." She was very tall, and wearing sweats and had her hair in a messy bun. She plopped down in the armchair next to his and sighed.

"Well, you don't talk much do you." She said after an awkward moments pause. She curled her long legs up against one side of the chair and shifted her body to face Hotch. He was still wearing his suit. "What brings you down here at this hour of the night?"

"Uhh." He said. "I couldn't sleep. There are some people partying in the next room over from mine and they won't shut up. I tried to get them to be quiet but they wouldn't open the door. I came down here for some peace."

"Small world." She said, smiling. "We must be on the same floor because that damn party was keeping me up too. I'm Kendall Knight," She said, extending a hand. "But my friends call me Kenni."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner." He said, shaking her slender hand. "But my friends call me Hotch or Aaron. Which ever you prefer."

"Hmmm." She said, taking a good look at him. "Anyone ever told you that you look like a Hank?" she asked.

"Hank?" he asked, smiling. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." She said. "You definitely look like a Hank."

"Don't say that." He said, chuckling. "I don't look like a Hank. It sounds like a handkerchief."

"Fine." She said, sticking out her tongue. "Aaron it is."

"Thank you."

"So how did you get that black eye, anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit and-"

"Ooh, that's so badass." Smiled Kenni. After Hotch gave her a questioning look she waved her hand and said, "Yes, continue." Hotch couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Anyway, we were interviewing a suspect in a murder case and he got a little…out of hand and punched me in the face."

"Did you arrest him?"

"Yes, assaulting a federal agent is a crime, but unfortunately he wasn't our unsub, that's short for-"

"Unidentified subject." Said Kenni. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "What?" she asked. "I'm familiar with the term. I studied criminal psychology in college."

"I must be dreaming." Said Hotch quietly.

"Speaking of dreaming." Said Kenni, yawning loudly. "I think I know how to get the partiers to shut up." Before Hotch could say anything, Kenni hopped up and grabbed Hotch's hand. She whisked him up out of his chair and pulled him toward the elevators. As she pulled him into one of them a maid pushing a cart got in too. Kenni pulled Hotch close and whispered in his ear,

"Ask her for some extra toilet paper, just trust me, okay?" Hotch nodded and cleared his throat. Kenni smelled like roses.

"Excuse me." He said. "Do you have any extra toilet paper?"

The maid smiled and nodded and bent down to get the extra rolls. As she did, Kenni reached in the maid's back pocket and pulled out a key card. Hotch looked quizzically at Kenni. She just smiled. The maid straightened up and handed him the toilet paper. The elevator doors pinged and opened. Hotch and Kenni got out.

"What was that?" asked Hotch curiously.

"This," said Kenni, holding up the key card. "Is a master key card that will open any door in the hotel. Got your badge?"

"Yeah." Said Hotch, taking it out of his pocket.

"Let's go to the room with the party and get in using the master card. You show the party people your badge and then they'll all get the hell out of here so we can go to sleep."

"That is a great idea." Said Hotch. He walked over too the door of room with the party. Music blared and he could hear people yelling their heads off. Hotch opened the door, held up his badge and yelled,

"I'm with the FBI. Everyone get out now!" The music stopped and people filed out. And then there was silence. Kenni and Hotch were left alone in the hallway.

"Well, that solved our problem." Said Kenni.

"All thanks to you." Said Hotch, moving closer to her. "But just for the record I don't really approve of stealing master key cards." He held it up before placing it in her hand.

"Gonna arrest me?" she asked flirtatiously, moving even closer to him.

"I think I'll let you off with a warning." He said before kissing her. It was a slow kiss that lasted. The two pulled apart slowly. Kenni reached into Hotch's pocket and took his phone. She put her other hand in his and put her number in.

"Call me." She said, and went into her room. Hotch went into his. _What the hell just happen?_ He thought to himself happily. Maybe this day had not been so bad after all.

**A/N: Hi guys I hope you liked it. Things are going to get very interesting next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you want me to continue. Thank you so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever. I've been recovering from surgery. (I had my tonsils out). Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.**

The next morning, Hotch strode into the police department where they had set up headquarters, humming and wearing a small smile on his face. When JJ saw him, she did a double take, and tapped Reid on the shoulder. Reid looked up and choked on some of the coffee he was sipping. Hotch hadn't looked that happy since…ever. Where was his boss's famous, permanently stoic, glare?

"Are you okay, Reid?" Prentiss asked, patting Reid on the back to stop him from coughing. Then she too saw Hotch, who hadn't even noticed Reid's little fit of coughing.

"Is he…high?" Prentiss whispered to JJ. Reid stopped coughing.

"I…I don't think so." Said JJ, who didn't sound too sure herself.

"I agree with JJ." Said Reid, who was making sure his contacts were in right. "Hotch has no history of substance abuse so it would be highly unlikely-"

"But there is a first time for everything." Prentiss interjected.

"Why does he keep looking at his phone?" asked Morgan, joining their little gossip circle. "And why is he smiling like an idiot?"

"Maybe he's expecting a call from Jack." Said JJ thoughtfully. "I know I would look like that if I was going to get a call from Henry."

"I still think he's high." Said Prentiss.

"No." said a voice from behind. "Not high." The four of them jumped, expecting Hotch. Thankfully, it was only Rossi. He too joined their little circle.

"I think I know." Said Morgan, grinning. "Bossman's got a girl."

"That's what I think, too." Said Dave. The five of them stared at Hotch who moved away from them, staring at his phone.

"That would explain the look on his face." Said Reid. "Did you know that when a person falls in love, they are ten times more likely to express their feelings in their facial-"

"I wonder what she looks like." Interrupted Morgan.

"I wonder what her name is." Said JJ.

"Wait 'till we tell Garcia." Said Rossi eagerly.

"I _still _think he's high." Said Prentiss.

"Who's _high_?" said a voice from behind. The five of them whipped around. This time, it was Hotch. No one said anything.

"Were you guys talking about me?" he asked, the happy-go-lucky expression evaporating from his face, only to be replaced by the famous Hotchner glare. But he was secretly amused.

Still no one said anything.

"Reid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Reid was the weakest link. He would talk.

"Uh-I…Prentiss thinks your high!" Reid blurted. The pressure had clearly been too much for him. "I assured her that your not, though!" he said quickly.

"Thanks, Reid." Said Prentiss, rolling her eyes and bracing herself for the worst. Hotch only smiled cockily.

"You think I'm high?" he asked.

"No." grumbled Prentiss.

"Who's the girl, Aaron?" asked Rossi, grinning. "You really thought you could hide that in a room full of profilers?"

"I-" Hotch faltered. "It's nothing official…In fact, I don't really know what it is."

"I knew it!" said Derek, slapping Hotch on the back. "I didn't know you were such a player." Hotch groaned. The last thing he needed was his team being even more involved in his personal life then they all already were.

"You're staring at your phone." Said JJ. "Go on, call her." Everyone else nodded encouragingly. Hotch cleared his throat.

"Fine then. I will." Hotch said. "If you all insist, I mean." He left the room and went into the hall. He dialed Kenni's number and waited eagerly.

_What if she doesn't want to talk to me? _Hotch thought to himself, as the phone rang several times. _Maybe she thinks I'm desperate. I mean, I am…but…_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kenni, it's me Aaron. From last night."

"Hi Aaron Hotchner, Mr. FBI-man-extraordinaire. What's up?" Hotch grinned.

"I was wondering," he said, feeling much like a nervous high school boy, "If maybe you'd like to go out on a proper date with me tonight?" There was a pause. Hotch could hear some muffled noises in the background as he nervously waited for her to answer him.

"Of course." She said. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd love to. Come and get me outside my hotel room at eight, 'kay?"

"Sure." He said. "Great, but wouldn't you like to know where we're going?"

"Surprise me." She said, with what Hotch was sure was a flirtatious grin. "I'll wear something nice. I trust you."

"Alright." Said Hotch. "Eight it is."

"Okay. I'm excited. See you then. Bye." She said quickly, then hung up, and Hotch walked back in.

"You asked her out, didn't you?" asked Prentiss.

"She said 'yes', right Hotch?" asked Reid, who was clearly very interested in this matter.

"Yes and yes." Said Hotch, gruffly. "That's all you need to know. Now let's get back to work."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you want me to continue. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm Horrible. I'm so sorry. I have had so much end of the year of the year work it's been absolutely insane! But, worry not school's out now and I'll be updating more regularly! Love you guys! Enjoy:**

Blood.

It dripped from the gut of Archie Hotchkins, aged 46. The unsub had struck again, this time in the very hotel that team was staying in.

Hotch stared at the body. The knife stuck out of poor Archie's stomach. But that wasn't the cause of death; it was strangulation. Someone's hands had strangled Archie, but that someone remained unknown because they had been smart enough to wear latex gloves. Archie was bound to the bed with some plastic ties. There were no fingerprints and no sign of forced entry. No sign of any sexual abuse either. This left the team extremely puzzled. Luckily, the unsub had stayed true to his M.O.

"Let's go over the profile again." Said Rossi, discouraged.

"We profiled that we're looking for a white man, approximately in his thirties." Said Morgan.

"We profiled that he stabs and strangles his victims to be efficient and finish the job quickly without making any noise." Said Reid. "Which is clearly a really good strategy because we have precisely zero witnesses and all four victims have been killed in broad daylight."

"The unsub seems to be going older." Observed Prentiss. "I mean, there were three victims before Archie and they were 37, 39, and 40. Forty-six is a big change."

"Especially because there is a 39 year old man in the next room over." Said JJ. "The unsub deliberately chose Archie. Why?"

Everybody stared down at Archie Hotchkins. Archie stared back. He was dead of course, but no one had bothered to close his eyes. He was tall, thin, and had dark hair, and brown eyes, his pupils tiny. Reid looked up at Hotch then back at Archie, then back at Hotch again.

"Do you have something you would like to say, Reid?" Hotch asked wearily. He just wanted to get back to his room, shower, get ready for his date with Kenni, and avoid being punched again at all costs. He wondered what she would wear. Where would he even take her? She was so pretty. When was the last time he'd had a date with someone as gorgeous as her? She was funny too and-

"It's just that, well, I mean, look at him. He looks just li-" But before Reid could say anything more, a woman with brown, curly hair burst into the room, sobbing hysterically.

"Archie!" she cried, nearly throwing herself on to Archie's body. Morgan caught her. JJ and Rossi ran forward to comfort the woman, as a cop ran in yelling,

"Mrs. Hotchkins! This is evidence! I told you that you couldn't be in here!"

"My Archie!" She sobbed into Morgan's shoulder. "Oh my poor Archie…" Prentiss pulled up a chair for her to sit in (one that was not evidence). Reid looked alarmed and slightly horrified and moved a couple steps closer to Hotch. The boy could stare at dead bodies for hours without batting an eye, but when it came to crying families of the victims…

Hotch cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Hotchkins," he said. She looked up, her eyes red and blotchy. "I'm sorry you had to see this. As long as you're here, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"C-could we go to a different room?" she asked quietly, sitting up straighter, tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course." He said, leading her out of the room and into the hall.

"I can't believe he's g-gone." She sniffed, as Hotch sat her down in a makeshift office that was actually an old storage closet. "Do you know the last thing I said to him?" she asked, her face full of guilt. She didn't wait for a reply. "I accused him of cheating on me." She started to forcefully sob again. Hotch handed her a tissue.

"Why did you accuse him of cheating?" he asked. This might be a pattern. One of the other victims, Arwin Hatchman, had been accused of cheating on his wife too.

"His phone." She said, sadly. "He was texting a prostitute. I-I mean I thought that was who it was. He came out here for 'work', but his I asked his secretary about it and she said he wasn't supposed to travel. And then I was notified of his death and…well, I came here."

"Hotch!" yelled Morgan.

"In here, Morgan." Hotch called back.

"Hotch come quick! Look what we found."

**A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMMMM. Cliffhanger! Date is in the next chapter! I know I don't deserve it but please review! Thanks!**


End file.
